Metaverse: The Phoenix Incident
Characters * Alien Remus: A bureaucratic and very cold and 'logical' race on one of its earliest outings with FTL technology. ** Captain Tora: Head of the Vanguard ** Science Officer Humi: Female Remusian ** Security/Tactical Officer Torris: Male with a bald head and tribal markings on his face. ** Communications Hali: Male ** Navigations Officer Huris: Pilots the ship ** First Officer Kanu: Female with dyed silver hair. ** Head of Engineering Topo: Female with a visor. * Predabots: An invasive mechanoid race. They are a race of technomorphs, which means they typically have two forms, a humanoid robot mode and a vehicle form. They transform in flashes of light. They appear to be after the Fire Bird for reasons unknown. * Titanoids: Pending * The Fire Bird: A seeming sentient force of energy flying about space, destroying some worlds, sparing others and restoring a few. It commonly manifests as a bird like mass of fire in space. Part 1 Their clothes were as grey as their ship, an elongated mass, like a cylinder shaped into the form of a dagger. On front was a hawk like face, curving down, while in the back where some engine pods, and in the middle a ring which connected to the main body and to engine pods on the back. The places where the hull plating had been welded together were visible, along with dark grey orbs on the hull. The room they were in was plastic white, with consoles and seats sculpted thin where possible, while the electronics gave out a blue glow. Each of them wore a grey body suit. They were humanoid with straight hair, and pointed ears, but otherwise very human looking. Each wore a sash, the color showing their station on the ship. Their captain was a male, large and heroic in build. He had black hair, brown eyes, and a soul patch that ran down to cover his chin. His sash was red with a gold center, to denote his rank. The captain had gotten up, he stood in shock at what he saw, like everyone else. They were all staring at the main monitor, which showed the information from the sensors as graphs and images over the video feed from the main front cameras. The monitor showed the image of a bird like...thing, or at least, flames arranged in that shape, with hues of gold, orange and red. It was hard to assume this was some simple freak natural phenomenon as it had twin lights on its 'head' were eyes would be and it flew. It moved across the void at frightening speed considering its size. "What...what am I looking at...?" "I...don't know..." said the Science Officer a woman with a blue sash and silver stars on her collar. The captain looked at her "I mean... unknown sir, there is nothing in the database, nor do we have any theories about something like this." "Where is this happening?" he asked. "The transmission appears to have originated from the Vagoth System..." said the Communications officer. A young man in a blue sash. "How long ago...?" "Impossible to tell, but..." his eyes opened wide at the monitor. The feed showed it, the energy bird's talons extended out and grabbed the black orb of Vagoth, a poisoned world, of blackened skies, its talons tore deep into the world, before the bird slammed its beak into the world's mantle, then finally wrappings its wings and plumage around it, setting the world on fire. It was then that the world feed ended. "Where are we...?" the captain asked. "The Vagoth system...according to our computer..." the Navigation officer said as he sat at the helm. The young man with blonde hair had a blue sash. "Humi, double check Haris' statement..." the commander said in disbelief as he sat down. "I can confirm sir..." the science officer said. "Okay, then explain 'this'..." He motioned to the world in front of him, a green and blue orb. Where once there was a sky blackened by smog, there was clear breathable air, clean oceans and vibrant forests were a planet city once was. "I...I cannot." He looked at her as she swallowed her uncertainty "Somehow the creature has...restructured the ecosystem, the biosphere of this planet." "What do the readings say?" "I'm seeing lost of life down there, but no hints of civilization, even the space trash around the planet is gone.The lunar colony...is gone. There is...nothing, nothing to suggest that an advance civilization existed here..." "I don't get it, it destroyed everything and...made all of this...?" The navigator asked "That sounds..." "Like technology..." said the Science Officer. "I was going to say, 'weird' but that also works. I cannot imagine this being well...natural..." "Three ships are coming out of warp..." said the science officer. Like white lines they shot out of the void ex nihlo and stopped, becoming three ships. Each clearly much smaller than the vessel, but clearly bigger than a simple shuttle. "I'm getting some strange readings from...those...ships?" One of them glowed a red light, it flashed, and where once there was a ship, there was a robot a humanoid mass, blocky in design with a humanoid head beneath a purple helmet and behind a face plate, it looked across the void with angry red optics and pointed towards a direction. "Scan it..." said the captain "On it..." Suddenly the robot turned around around, and glared at them. The thrusters on its back moved up and on its shoulders the tops opening and volts sparking inside. "Huh, I'm detecting a heat build up..." "RAISE SHIELDS...!" the captain shouted, catching the science officer of guard. The Tactical officer pushed up the knob for the shields, to maximum, as visible by the bluish purple aura that now surrounded the ship in an oval. Twin orange beams were fired from the robot's cannon, slamming into the shields and sending the ship spinning away. The annoyance cast away, its body flashed as it turned back into its vehicle mode and three vessels flew off, zooming off as their warp fields turned on. Inside the ship was a commotion, as alarms rang, and the centripetal force was sending the crew flying. Many like the captain held on to their seats as they spun around like crazy, an unfortunate few had been sent flying into the wall and were unconscious, or maybe even dead. "Inertia dampeners now damn it!" the captain shouted. The navigation officer climbed up his chair, towards his console and pressed several buttons. Vents opened on the opposite of the ship as the direction it spun, and vented plasma at high speeds, slowly enough until enough thrust had been created to counter the force of the spin. "Damage report..." the captain said panting. "Ugh..." the tactical officer grunted as he got up and cleared his vision. He leaned over to his console. "Medical distress calls are on all decks, no confirmation of casualties yet, Captain Tora. Shield density is down to thirty five percent." "What...?!" he exclaimed. "Officer Humi, any reading on those things...?" The science officer got up, the side of her head was bleeding. "Give me a minute." "Captain..." said the woman beside him. She wore a red sash and had stars on her collar. Her black hair had silver dye in a singular line. "I would suggest we take the moment and see to it that we lick our wounds before pursuing this mystery any further." "You're right..." he said "Humi get patched up and meet me in the ready room. Torris, Kanu, you two are with me. Huris set course for the nearest Remus Star Base, and Hali..." "Sir...?!" said the communications officer, a middle aged man. "Send a message to the main fleet, let them know what happened and send that recording we picked up." "Yes sir..." Part 2 "So..." said the captain. He was at the end of a long rectangular metal table in a metal room. With him was Torris, the tactical officer, Kanu his First Officer who sat beside him on the bridge, Humi, the science officer and Kopo, the main engineer. She wore a sort of visor over her eyes. "Does anyone have any idea, what just happened...?" "We found a case of cosmic predation..." said Torris "and a bunch of mechanoids gave us a bloody nose." "On that topic..." said Kopo "The shields are back to eighty percent capability." "Only eighty percent...?" asked the captain. "I would advise not being hit by that beam again. Some of the shield's systems are slightly damaged. Eighty percent is the highest we can take them safely." "That is not comforting if we ever fight them again..." said Torris "Let's hope it doesn't come to that..." said Humi who rubbed her temples, while a bandage was on the side of her head. "What did you discover about them...?" the captain asked. Humi took out a disc and put it on the table, before drawing back on her bracelet revealing a keyboard. As she worked on it, holographic images appeared from the disc. "A lot and nothing. Clearly these things have warp drives installed inside of them, but I also detected something else, some sort of fusion power if I had to guess. As for their make up, that was a bit harder to make out. At best I detected they were made of solid material with some manner of liquid, probably lubricant for their joints, but there was a strange energy reaction from the scanner, which may be what drew that thing's attention." "How did it transform so fast...?" Torris asked. "I don't know..." she replied annoyed "It...it..." "It implies that presence of technology beyond us." said the captain. Humo looked annoyed at the idea. "That said, I doubt those probes came to the Vogath system for no reason." "What do you mean...?" Kopo asked. "That video feed was a distress call." Humi said "the people of that world wanted the galaxy to know what happened to them. What drew us there, likely drew us..." "They went after the fire bird..." said the captain, with the look of a thinker. "That is highly unlikely, we saw no evidence the bird had survived what it did to that world..." "We also have no clue what it is, where it came from, and why it did what it did. So who is to say that was the end of the bird? Maybe they know what it is, or are more familiar with it, and that's why they went after it..." "We have no evidence..." the captain slammed his hand on the table. "We have no evidence for anything!" He roared "No evidence for anything except that we don't know squat about what is going on. That has to change." "Agreed..." said Torris "Chances are this may come after our world someday, and we need to be ready." "Excuse me captain..." said the communications officer over the com-system. "What is it...?" he replied. "We're being called back by the Fleet Directory. An admiral wishes to speak with you directly." "Sir..?" The captain said as he walked in with his Science Officer and Tactical Officer. The automatic doors closed behind them as they entered an office with a rug floor, and grey walls. "Ah, Captain Tora, welcome, sit." The three sat before the older Remus, who wore a sash with several gold stripes and gold stars on his collar. "The report you sent was very interesting, very troubling." "Sir...?" "We've been asking around with our neighbors, and we've discovered a few things." "Such as...?" "This thing, this fire bird, they call it the (Phoenix), or whatever their word for mystical 'fire bird' is. It appears to have been around for a long time." "How long...?" "No knows, or no one will say, they only say that we should not interfere in its business." "It's business is destroying worlds..." said Humi "How can the galactic community just sit back and allow that thing to roam about?" "They say that it is part of some grand cosmic cycle." "Cycle...?! It is not a god, it's a monster!!!" "Calm yourself Humi..." Tora said "Sorry." "It is very much alright, many on the council are bothered by this creature. Our neighbors tell us it is the 'gardener of the galaxy' weeding corrupted and broken worlds and replacing them with greener healthier ones. That the lifeforms on said worlds are destroyed, seems to be of little concern to them. What does concern them are the mechanical life forms you met." "Mechanical life forms?" Humi asked "That..." "They assured me that is the most accurate definition, as these things appear to have something analogous to a genetic structure and a limited, though long, lifespan. They are called the Predabots, and they are dangerous, aggressive and invasive, and it troubles them that they are seemingly after the Phoenix." "Why...?" asked Torri. "A force that recreates worlds at a whim, in the hands of genocidal machines? I think it clear to all present how much of an issue this is. This is why a fleet is being assembled and sent out to deal with them." "I assume by 'them' you mean those robots and the Bird...?" asked Humi. "No..." the admiral replied. "Our allies insist in not interfering with the Bird's trek across the stars. For this reason they will be sending assistance to help us." "Sir..." said the Captain "If I may, what about this fire bird, are to just let it roam around space unopposed?" "While the council agrees that it would be best to remove this presence from space, at the moment we have no clue if our weapons would be effective on it. There is little data upon this thing, and our neighbors are not willing to share anymore." "So we are going to need to figure it out ourselves..." "Sir..." said the Communications officer. He and his crew were back on the bridge of their ship in deep space, with several other ships besides them. "We're receiving a communication from an unknown source. He says he is a representative of the alliance and wishes to come aboard." "Huh...that was fast..." Tora mused to himself "Alright let them know they can come aboard." "Sir..." he replied as he went to work sending the message. "Moments later there was a bright light in the middle of the bridge, a red light that condensed and formed a humanoid figure, morphing into a humanoid of flesh and blood and garbed in silver robes. He sported short black hair, and bright blue eyes, and sported a red cap over his left shoulder. "Greetings..." the stranger said "I am Mike of the Planet Altara. I am here to assist with the Predabot menace hunting the Phoenix..." "So you are...?" said the Captain, trying and failing to contain his surprise. "Welcome to the Tor'Va, the pride of the Remus Fleet." "Yes, quaint..." "Quaint...?" said Huni, annoyed "The Tor'Va is the most advance Remus vessel to date! I should know I helped design it!" Mike just looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "What...?" "You lot are knew to space, as evident by the fact that me teleportation into your bridge was both unexpected and undetectable in transit. It may be your most advance vessel but other species and civilizations are not beholding to your limits. Ergo, I find you annoyance that I, someone from among the older races, being unimpressed by a vessel made by a young, younger race, is somehow a shock to you..." "That, I..." "Humi, enough..." said the captain. "Mike was it, we welcome you aboard, and we are thankful to get your guidance solving this issue." "I am honored to be here." "What do you suggest first...?" Mike turned to the computer console and his eyes glowed a bright blue. The console suddenly became active as images appeared on the main monitor. It was a star map, a charted journey." "I suggest we go here, immediately..." "Why...?" "This is where the Phoenix is going to be..." Part 3 "I do not like him..." said Huni as she worked on a device. It was a large oval shape object with a warp ring around it. The tip was made of a black glass, with light flashing from inside. She had a panel open as she read from a tablet computer. "Do not think anything of it Huni..." the captain said as he examine the device, walking around the room. "As he said he is from 'an older race', they have been out here far longer than any of us, they have seen things that are new to use, devised ideas we have not thought off...'yet'. The fact remains we are the younger siblings of this relationship." "So we must do as we are told...?" The captain put his hands on the device. "I will submit to their wisdom, but I do not prescribe to their...morality. If that thing is alive, aware of its actions, it should be made to answer for them." "I'm still not sure this will work..." "How so...?" "This talk of energy life forms...it...eludes me." The door opened and in walked Mike. "So there you are...!" he said "Your officers wouldn't direct me to you." "How..." said the captain "There are guards outside your door." "Oh, I have a way of getting around, what is this...?" He walked up to the device. "It is..." "It is a device to study to the Phoenix..." said Humi. "Study...?" Mike said concerned "I'm not certain he would allow that..." "You speak as if you know 'it'." "I know of him, he has interacted with my ancestors before. He doesn't seem the sociable type...that or he was annoyed, hard to say." "I find it hard to say that a mass of energy could be alive..." "You shouldn't, considering the myriad of energy beings that exist across the galaxies..." "Wait...'galaxies'?!" "Yes, my species does not originate from this galaxy." "That's impossible, that would take..." "A long time for you guys yes, but we've at this space travel thing for a while." Humi's eye twitched in annoyance. Mike clearly meant no offense but she was irked by his statement all the same. "That's nice and all, but I still fail to see how you're going to help us drive away the Predabots..." said the captain. "Oh, I will be fighting them." The two looked at him with disbelief. "You'll understand when we get there." "Captain..." said the communication's officer over the com-system. "We are nearly upon our destination." "Huni...finish up here and meet me on the bridge, you..." Mike was gone. "I wish he would stop doing that..." The fleet arrived in system, just outside the inner orbits of the system, where nothing but the planets and their moons awaited. "What are we waiting for...?" Captain Tora asked. Mike stood beside him. "For their arrival..." "What...? I thought they were here already." "You clearly have never seen the phoenix, have you?" "What do you mean...?" Mike pointed out towards the monitor towards space, to the point where it happened. Red lightning arced across empty space, waves of red energy rippled like waves on a pond, and a bright red light appeared, expanding and opening to form a portal of red streaming particles as waves of red light circled around it. "What...?" "Some sort of anomaly..." said Huni. "It's a hyperspace window. Warp travel is not the ocean means of sailing across oceans of stars." Mike said. Said 'sail' grew bigger, and bigger, very quickly, becoming something gargantuan in its size. "What could be making something so massive...?!" Huni exclaimed. "Probably that..." the navigator mused aloud for everyone to see, and everyone turned to the monitor. From the other end of the tunnel of energy came an explosion of sorts, a deluge of fire and light that erupted out of the portal, and took on an avian shape, of red, orange and yellow, spreading its wings and taking off across the void as the portal behind it immediately closed. The Remus looked upon it with eyed wide open. It was massive, as massive as the recording suggested but to see an entity massive enough to hold a world in its talons, directly, was something else. "I can't...analyse anything." said Huni "my optical analysis isn't giving my anything conclusive." "As an energy being, the light it produces is less an indication of its chemical composition and more a byproduct of its...'biological' processes." Mike said. "Huni, launch the probe..." Tora said. "I still advise against this..." said Mike "Noted, but we are here to explore and study..." "Maybe, but I don't think you would like a probe being fired at you." "I also wouldn't like my planet being destroyed, but no one has an issue with that thing." "What...?" "Nothing..." "Probe launched...." said Huni. They all watched as the device flew through space, a white blur as its warp ring activated, sending it towards the phoenix at lightspeed. "Well...?" "I'm getting back strange readings...I'm not familiar with some of these substances, some I cannot identify...and some..." "I suspect..." said Mike "You are detecting photonic particles, specium, a substance that turns to plasma at room temperature, possibly by tertryonic particles and maybe some higher dimensional energy." "You know, how this thing's biology works...?" said Tora. "Biology is a inaccurate term to describe it, but we are somewhat familiar with the energies it typically manifests." "And you've done nothing to stop it, even with all your vaunted science and technology?!" Mike turned towards him. "It is not our place to judge that thing, or dictate to it right and wrongs. It is a gardener of the universe, if a world's time has come it has come." "It's a gluttonous ball of embers that you lot treat like some holy relic!" "Is that what you think is going on, that we worship it, like blind mice, like frightened primitives huddling in caves. Let me guess, you think yourselves moral arbiters of the stars, you who know nothing, who come across powers and technology beyond your ken and stare with resentment that something could be smarter than you all." "How dare you?!" "Spare me your petty pride captain! Spare me, before you damn the universe...that's not just a probe is it..." "Nope." said Tora with a smirk. "Activate it..." Huni pressed a button, and seconds later the phoenix stopped. Something strange was occurring in its guts as the flames began to collapse upon themselves, the plasma condensing into solid material, red crystals, rock and dirt. "And like that, the problem is solved." "You have, very little understanding of what is going on..." said Mike, clearly not amused. "We just saved the galaxy..." "You just trapped the universe's natural system for preventing horrors you petty little mind could scarcely imagine, and you've halted his progress meaning the Predabots are going to be arrive her and we will be to claim his substance." "Why do they need his substance, if they want fuel-" "They could find it elsewhere, scoop it from gas giants, or from stars, harvest hydrogen from nebula, mine planets for uranium and other such materials. That is not what they were after. The Predabots are, at their core, plasma based life forms, housed in shells of programmable matter." He turned to the Captain "They need his specium, to mass produce themselves in bulk." A beeping noise just went off. "Three warp signals approaching, sir..." said Huni. "Congrats captain, you just gave a race of homicidal robots, the means to overrun the galaxy..." Part 4 "Damn it..." said Tora scowling at Mike's silent judgement. "Order the fleet to prepare for battle, shields up and beams hot, we're preparing for battle!" He turned and sat down in his chair "You need to get off the bridge, this is a combat zone." "I am a soldier..." Mike retorted. "They're here..." said Huni. "And what can you do...?" Tora asked. "This..." he replied. His eyes shined, and a light enveloped him as he flew back phasing out through the monitor, out the ship, and turned into a silver and red giant, with a blue crystal on his forehead, and a blue star mark on his chest. "What...?" Tora said with shock. Mike flew off towards the Predabots, firing beams from his hands, and blocking their own attacks. "Sir..." said the Navigation officer "The fleet is asking how to treat this new entity." Tora sighed ""An ally, now let's go help him." The Remus fleet flew of towards the three Predabots, who were dog fighting with Mike. They opened fire, shooting bolts of plasma across the void. Some of them hit, most were avoided. Mike pointed with his index and middle fingers, putting his hands together as voltage arced between them, firing streams of arcs of energy. They slammed into on of the bots, knocking them off course. It glowed red, and in a burst of light turned into its robot form, before flying back at Mike, firing his back cannons. Mike put his arms together, weathering the blast, and opened them as the robot stopped in front of him. The robot was massive to most humanoids who came up to its knees at best, but he was only up to Mike's thighs or hips. With a karate chop he was sent flying down. "He cannot, possibly organic..." said Huni out loud. "Why...?" Torris asked. "He just weathered the attack that nearly broke our shields and sent us flying through space, and then swatted away one of those robots. Worse he's bigger than them. He's almost a quarter, almost half of the ship! How can he just, hide that mass, how can he, he, he...." "You alright...?" Tora asked. "No..." said a voice it was thunderous and imperial, and annoyed "I believe she is half an existential crisis as she tries to wrap her tiny mind around the 'impossible' that she beholds..." "Who is this...?" "The one you've been trying to kill, and I would have words with you..." "You..." said Tora "You've destroyed worlds!" "And you meddle with the proper order of things. Now come..." "We are not yours to order about!" "Nor is it your place to deny me." Tora, Huni and Torris, found themselves on a red world, the soil rich with blue crystals and red rubies, while the soil itself was somewhat red and other colors of raw metals. Above them the space battle continued on. "We're...on the planet..." said Huni surprised as she pulled out her scanner "That's impossible...!" "Child..." said a voice, this one more human, less grandiose "You have seen 'impossible' many times today, that you keep using that word is sad..." They turned towards a humanoid in white robes, with a large gold Egyptian style necklace on his shoulders. His skin was a noticeable tan with golden eyes, and wild hair the color of red and yellow. "You are...?" asked Torris. "The one you shot that gravity bomb into..." the youth answered with a vex tone. Without thinking Tora pulled out his blaster and fired. It took a chunk out of the youth, blast a large hole into the side of his body which he looked at with annoyance. He then turned back to the captain, and his golden eyes glowed. Tora went from looking in shock to grabbing his head. He felt pain, nothing but pain, first up his spin and spreading to every cell in his body like a wildfire. It was deep hot pain, from every inch of his person he could think of and places he genuinely didn't think off as he fell onto the ground kicking screaming, and gnashing his teeth as his officer tried to restrain him. Then like that it was gone. "Remember my mercy..." the youth said "and remember this, I am known as the most patient among my kind." "Your kind...?" Huni asked with trepidation "There are more of you...?" "Not like me." "But you're part of a species..." He scoffed at the idea. "You think in such small terms, from such a small point of view. Species? We are each a concept onto ourselves and in that definition do we consider ourselves...the 'same', as you would put it." "Is that why..." Tora said being helped up "you destroy species, because the idea offends you...?" the youth raised an eyebrow. He then raised his blown of arm, as soil and sand flow towards him, under his robes and his arm and sleeve restored themselves. "Look at you Tora, the captain ready to be a hero, is that why you twist facts in your mind?" "I twist nothing...!" "Hardly, accurate... You lot, so consumed with the idea of me 'destroying' planets you overlook the obvious. Sad, for creatures so fixated on 'logic'." "You dare dictate logic to us?!" "You dare raise you voice at me child...?" Tora stepped back sheepishly "What did I do to the Vorgoth system that offended you so?" "You destroyed a planet!" "The age old cry of a mortals...who know not what they trifle with..." "We are not some primitives for you to scare off, creature." "Nor are you as wise and enlightened as you like to think. I wonder, is it that I destroyed a planet, or that I destroyed a FTL capable species that offends you, because you hardly seem to care for primitive races." "Lies, we of the Remus Republic put forth the First Function, to explore the cosmos but not interfere with the natural development of young races or the internal affairs of others!" "There is a difference between not sticking your nose where it doesn't belong, ironic, and simple apathy." "Apathy, you destroyed worlds!" "And two of your stellar cycles ago your people did nothing to stop that asteroid from resetting life on that primitive world." "The two situations are mutually different!" "Are they? You did nothing for those primitives on the bases of 'non-intervention', of not prying your nose into their business, but I doubt they would care now, considering they are all dead! What good work your god of non-intervention has done!" "We have beyond gods!" "You know nothing of gods, you fools don't even see that you kneel at an altar, throwing lives away for an ideology that was not even supposed to be put before lives." "What is your point creature? We don't interfere and you do!" "I do as I am supposed to, something you will never know. The worlds I reset, their time came, whether naturally or by inequity, or heresy. It matters not. I take those dead, murdered worlds, and I make something new." "People died!" "They had no future!" "You cannot know that!" "But I do. You don't even know what I am, you make your theories, make your classifications, but I do not care for them. Yet, I will tell you this, mortal, continue to interfere with 'my' business and your world will pay the consequences." Part 5 "So now you threaten us...?!" Tora shouted. "Threats are for petty, pathetic little things like yourself, raising their voices at things with beyond them and an unknown amount of patience." Tora instinctively took a step back. "And I will do nothing to your world. On this you have my word." "Huh, so now some diplomacy..." "But my brothers Death and Chaos, would like a word with you fools." "What...? Now back to threats, your running in circle cre-" Tora screamed in pain as he fell to then ground, every pain receptor in his body had turned on. The others tried to help him, but as he landed in the dust the pain was gone. "I grow tired of your insolence. Your arrogance, disgusts me. I suggest you curb it less you become my plaything for the next thousand years." "I...I don't live that long..." "Irrelevant..." the entity said in such a cold matter-of-fact way that a shiver ran up Tora's spine. "So what then...?" "Now you fools leave and cease your attempts at Deicide." "You are no god..." "I am a higher dimensional lifeform performing a cosmically relevant task, a duty. I'm the textbook definition of such a thing, as for as you mortals are concerned, but that is irrelevant." "If you're so divine, then why all this war, suffering-" "Child, I am an organ of the universe, not your personal genie. You fools will make your choices and you will suffer the consequences, that is what it means to be free. I'm just a consequence with a face." "Why...?" The entity was silent for a moment. "You...your small grey mind does not want to know why my task is needed. Some worlds are just to make sure, the precious few worlds that can support live, continue to exist. Some worlds...well, to describe their deaths as 'heresy' is not me trying to be religious. There are abominations you mortals can make that should never see the light of the stars, ever...yet you fools make them..." "I don't understand..." said Huni "And in that ignorance take comfort, for it is bliss. Take comfort that such horrors are slain by purging fire in their cribs. Regardless I think you fools have gotten the point. I will return you to your ships that you may finish fighting the Morpheons. I have places to go." "Impossible, that graviton generator hold you in place in orbit around-" A sphere formed above the entity, and the probe appeared within it. Immediately they felt the pull of it as they almost fell forward. That was until it suddenly exploded the release of energy held in the barrier. "Uhm..." The entity turned towards the side, as 'it' landed. One of the Predabot ships that suddenly morphed into robot form. Instead of the burst of light, its armor plating came apart as the vessel rearranged itself into a more humanoid configuration, complete with a head sporting a smooth plate where a mouth would be. Green waves appeared and rose up and down on it as the creature spoke. "Creator, at long last..."Category:Metaverse Series Category:SolZen321 Category:One Shots